Gateway To Life's River REWRITE!
by Adima
Summary: REWRITE!Amaya Mustang is the daughter of you know who and she has been working to become a state alchemist since Roy adopted her. Was it a stroke of luck that she was assigned to help the Fullmetal Alchemist? Or is she just a pawn in someone else's scheme? The truth will be revealed as her past comes back to haunt her. EnvyxOCxEdward. Future lemons and mature READ AT OWN RISK!


**Hello all this is Adima with my official Reboot!...Hope you like it!**

**Oh and there will be lemons in the future… just a heads up XD**

**Anyways without further distractions...I give you...**

_**Gateway to Life's River**_

Disclaimer: I, Adima, do not , in anyway, own FMA...however I do own Amaya and a few future characters….

**** *Amaya's POV** ***

"How many times have I told you Roy, I'm not going to take it!"

"You need it."

"Dad, I don't need that I'm fine"

"You need it Amaya! Do you WANT to die?"

I looked away angrily from my 'father's' attempt to make me take my medicine, but he hasn't convinced me yet. I never liked having a heart problem. Of course, I didn't hate it as much as I hate being an adopted creature of darkness. And no matter how much my dad tried to convince me otherwise, I am not exactly normal in any way.

"Amaya, just pretend it's candy" I heard him say.

I looked at him with disgust.

"It's a miracle you're still here " Roy sighed as he put the syringe and a bottle of pills down.

"Well what can I say? I'm a strong girl" I said.

"You won't be able to always survive with just human food and no medicine" he countered. His eyes, which were stern, now held concern. "What if you lose control? They'll take you away from me..." His eyes snapped back to a scowl.

"I've been fine for a year I'm fine," I said. It's true, I refused to take my medicine and I don't plan on starting soon. Wait, you only know my name. Let me introduce myself formally, before my dad goes on a rant about my health and well being.

My name is Amaya Mustang and I am not a human. I never liked it. I'm 13 years old in human years, but in reality I'm much older, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. When was young, I was sacrificed as an equivalent exchange to bring my twin sister back. Obviously, they loved her more than they loved me. They didn't even hesitate to trade me in, like i was nothing to them. Nothing but a burden. Because of this, I was cursed to live life other side, knowing how I ended up there. That memory haunted me every night since my death. Well... my first death. Eventually, I was somehow thrusted back into the world I had originally lived in. In fact, that is how I met Roy. He found me on his way home from paying a visit to respond to some letter he had received. I never really knew the full details. Thankfully, he took me in and took care of me. But together we learned that I had some issues as I grew up.

I can walk in the sunlight, but I need an umbrella since I can't be directly in the sunlight. If I am, my skin starts to burn and disintegrate. Also, I have this problem... certain emotions(or at least i say emotions because we don't know what actually triggers it) cause me to go into this frenzy and I find it hard to control myself. We noticed that my hair darkens from light brown to pitch black and grows from its normal bob cut. My eyes even change from silver to purple, so we can tell when I'm starting to slip.

Even with all my problems, he went through a lot to be granted permission from the Fuhrer to become my guardian. He was granted permission as long as I stayed in control. He's taken care of me ever since with the help of Riza and Maes. But lately, he's been pestering me about taking medication to keep me calm, because I have almost slipped a few times. He says I act like a child when it comes to my medication.

"You need it Amaya. Take it. I don't want my daughter going berserk with random people in the cities. Especially if you are going to become a certified state alchemist and will be going on missions."

I sighed. "I won't need it because I'm not going on missions yet. I have to pass the test first right? There's only two other people in my age group. What makes you think I'll pass when there are so many others?" I asked. "Much more advanced and more...experienced."

"More experienced than a transmutated girl?" He asked with a straight face. Sometimes it's _really _hard to tell if he's telling a joke or not. "Look…" he continued. "You are going to be ready for this test. And we both know what you're capable of."

"Yeah..but.. What if the guy from the train gets in and I don't? You know.. The one that helped with the attack? Everyone knows about it. What if he and his brother get in and I don't?"

"Worry about that when and if it happens…"

Ugh...Why me?

"So take this medicine and get to studying. You have a few days. You won't have someone to provide resources for you like the kid does. He has Tucker and you have me. But I know you can make do with what we have..."

"...Fine..."

"Don't worry, I won't send you to do some ridiculous jobs when you enlist." he said ruffling my hair. He put on his uniform and walk to the door. When he opened the door, he turned to me. "I'll be home tonight at 1900 hours. I expect you to be ready for a quiz then."

I stood straight."Yes sir."

"That's my girl." And with that he left.

I ate breakfast, performed my morning routine and put on a grey skirt and blazer and a white button up shirt under the blazer. I walked down the hall to my dad's study. I made my way to the bookshelf and pulled out the book I had been reading last night, and continued where I left off.

* * *

I was caught off guard but the chiming of our clock. I looked up and frowned. I couldn't believe how late it was, and all I've done is study… I need to get out, at least for a little bit. I closed my book and began to make my way to the phone. As soon as I picked it up, there was a knock at my door. With a sigh I put the phone down and walked over to the door. A familiar scent wafted through… Maes was here.

"Come on Yaya. I know you know it's me… Come on open the door~" I heard him whine. "Gracia and I need your help."

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior as I opened the door. "Good afternoon Maes.. Come in.." I moved aside to let him in, closing the door once he was inside. "So um.. What do need help with?" When I looked up at him, I saw he was studying me like he always does. "Um Maes?"

"Yaya...have you been sleeping?" He asked, much to my dismay. I can never get anything passed him.

"Erm.. Not really.. I'm trying to get ready for the test coming up.. And I'm nervous…" i admitted. "But ill sleep tonight i promise! Now tell me what you need help with.." I changed the subject before he continued.

His face went from worried to excited in a heartbeat. _Good. _"Well you see we're having a surprise dinner for a birthday boy and we could really use the help of our goddaughter.. So how 'bout it?" He flashed one of his biggest smiles, one that he knew I couldn't say no to.

"Of course I'll help. Let me just call-"

"No need to. I already told him I'm stealing you for a while. I just have to have you home in time for a quiz.

_Right…. The quiz…_

Together we left and headed over to their house….

* * *

A few hours later, Gracia and I had finished making the food for the birthday boy. Maes had left to go get him while we finished up. We talked about her upcoming due date for the baby girl and well lady things that I'd rather die than tell my dad…

"Sweetie after a while you'll get used to it..just try to keep a heat pack and plenty of water near you okay?"

I nodded and smiled as I hung up the last banner. "Okay.. Thanks Gracia…" i heard the clock chime and I looked to see the time. "Uh oh.. I have to start heading out. I need to study."

"Already? Are you sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer? They should be here any minute…" as is on cue, the door opened and Maes walked in.

"We're home!" Together we turned and greeted them. Behind him was a large guy in a suit of armor, a blonde boy and a little girl with brown hair. Something about about the boy, Edward, seemed familiar. I swore i never met him before but I couldn't shake the feeling… "Ah! Good you're still here! Let me introduce you. Everyone?" He walked up to me a put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Amaya, our goddaughter. Amaya this is Edward, the birthday, Alphonse, his little brother, and Nina, their friend." He said as he gestured to each person.

"Hello it's nice to meet you.. Um Maes? I actually have to get going now…`` I told him. He nodded and wallked me to the door. Before i left, I turned Edward and smiled. "Happy Birthday by the way!" I said before taking my leave and heading home.

**So... I'd like to think I'm up to a good start! Let me know what you think! See you again soon**

**Adima**


End file.
